


Sweet Little Pill

by Simba



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simba/pseuds/Simba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wasn't left unscathed after Jennifer attacked Deuclian that night, with the help of a new friend Stiles will have to fight the darkness that plagues more then just his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Chapter one

_Stiles groaned as he woke up, lifting his hand he gently touched the bleeding part of his forehead. Pulling it away he flinched as he saw the amount that just covered his hand, but he didn't have time to worry about that now, he had to save his dad, and the other parents. He pushed the jeeps door open with contempt, as he toppled out, a moan escaping him as he felt the harsh ache that racked his body._

_“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles..Do you really think you could save your friends and family?”_

_Stiles jerked his head up towards the voice, glaring as Jennifer stood over him with an arrogant smirk. He tried to push himself up, only to fail as his arms gave out on him causing him to fall. Stiles glared as Jennifer crouched down to his level, taking his chin firmly in her hands._

_“I have a deal for you Stiles.”_

_“Like I would make a deal with the devil.”_

_“Oh Stiles, I think you would, I think you would. Especially if the deal is the only way to save your friends and family.”_

_Stiles jerked away from her grasp, and painfully pulled himself up onto his knees. “What do I need to do?”_

_“I knew you would see it my way. There is one last piece of the puzzle that must be enacted before the ritual is complete. Oh, don't look so worried, I wont be sacrificing you, but that darkness that is in your heart is going to be much darker then both Scott's and Allison's, so you better be prepared.”_

_“Fine, whatever it takes to save my family.” Stiles hoped the shaking in his voice wasn't as obvious as he thought it was._

_“Good. Lets get started shall we, and look you're already bleeding, that will make the process go quicker.”_

* * *

“No alcohol, sharp objects, or weapons are allowed past this door. Also, under not circumstances are you allowed to have anything more then a platonic relationship with the residents.”

Aria nodded as Nurse Moria continued talking, while another nurse handed her the white scrubs she would be wearing every time she worked.

“You have been assigned to one resident, and that is the resident you will remain with, unless something happens in which case we will switch you, if need be. I don't know who you are assigned to off the top of my head, but after you change go to the main office and ask for the clipboard with your name on it, and that will hold all the information you need. Also, remember only under extreme circumstances are you allowed to give the resident medication. Any questions?”

Aria smiled politely, and shook her head no. “Thank you for telling me all that I need to know Nurse Moria, may I go change now?”

“Yes, go ahead, the bathroom is right there.” Nurse Morai pointed towards the bathroom as she spoke.

Aria entered the bathroom and shuddered as she noticed even the bathrooms didn't dissipate from the white that lined the halls in Red Oaks Mental Facility. She pulled on the scrubs, and attached her id badge, then grimaced as she looked in the mirror, her reflection seemed foreign. Compared to her usually bright colored clothing, the baggy white scrubs seemed weird. Pulling her wavy brown hair up into a bun, Aria breathed deeply and closed her electric blue eyes. This job came out of nowhere for her, the wanted ad appeared on her car one day, and something told her to apply.

Aria walked into the office and glanced curiously around, trying to find where the clipboard she needed was.

“Name?”

Aria turned and looked at the man with white wispy hair that had spoken, and smiled, “Aria Vates, and you are?”

“Christopher McLaw, here you go,” Christopher hands her a clipboard with her name written neatly at the top.

 

 

Just as she began to walk out of the room Christopher said something that made her spine chill, “Good luck with that one, he is truly insane.”  
Aria looked down at her sheet expecting the worse, but nothing seemed to stand out that would make the resident she received to be considered insane. Though some areas of the sheet did seem unsure as to who he actually was.  
 **Resident sheet**

  
**Name:** John-Real name unknown  
 **Gender:** M  
 **Age:** 16 – 19  
 **Date of Birth:** Unknown  
 **Birthplace:** Unknown  
 **Diagnosis** : Paranoid Schizophrenia  
 **Room:** A 180  
 **Medication** : John has some to deal with his schizophrenia, but he doesn't take it. The medication isn’t forced upon any of our residents.  
 **Things to watch out for** :  
Hallucinations/Delusions  
Fits of anger  
 **Reacts negatively too:**  
Questions about his family  
Mention of wolves  
Doesn't like talking about his hallucinations  
Do not touch him


	2. Chapter Two

Aria stood dumbfounded in the door of John's room, the middle of floor sat a boy clawing vigorously at his arm. Blood completely covered his arm, and blood continued bubbling up from his wound. Aria moved forward quickly, ready to grab on to his scratching hand, only to stop short as she thought back to what the resident form said, **"Do not** **touch him"**. She was conflicted, she needed to touch him, to grab his hand and stop him from scratching, but if she did that what would be the reciprocation's? Aria halted in her mind monologue as John suddenly began to speak.

“I'm getting it out. See Derek? It's coming out, I just have to dig a little deeper and I will pull it out. So stop being a sourwolf.”

Aria's heart wrenched as she heard the pleading in John's voice, like he was begging for Derek to understand. She breathed deeply as she considered her options, looking at John mumbling and scratching, caused her to know exactly what she should do.

“What's coming out? What are you getting out for Derek?”

John stopped scratching and looked at Aria as though she was stupid, “What do you think I'm getting out? The wolfs bane obviously, the hunter from earlier injected it in me to try and hurt me.”

“Hunter? What hunter?”

“The grumpy one with the bad haircut.” John stopped scratching and looked over his arm with contempt.

Aria nearly laughed as she figured out who he was talking about, “Are you talking about Nurse Morai?”

“Morai, are you a hunter too?” He glared at Aria harshly, before he cocked his head to the side and stared at her with wonder. “Scott says your not a hunter, that you're here to help.”

Aria smiled encouragingly at John, “That's right John, I'm here to help. My name is Aria.”

He started shaking his head determinedly, “Don't call me John, only the hunter's call me that. My name is Stiles.”

“Stiles?” Aria wasn't sure how she should take to the peculiar name that she was just told to call him.

“It's a nickname.” Stiles turned his head angrily towards the corner of the room. “Come off it Cora, its not that weird of a nickname.” Stiles looked at Aria and rolled her eyes, “Cora thinks she is the princess of the world, because she is the Alpha's sister, but she isn't.”

“Who are these people Stiles?”

“Who?” Stiles asks, his face turning into one of a confused puppy.

“Cora, Scott, and Derek?”

“OH! Well Cora, is Derek's sister and Scott is my best friend. I've known Scott my whole life, he was there for me when my Mom died! He is like a brother to me, we've totally gotten closer though since he was bitten by Peter. Though its kinda annoying when he goes on and on and on, about Allison. Allison is his girlfriend by the way, she's cool, when she's not trying to kill the pack that is. Cora -”

“OH MY LORD.”

Aria turned around quickly and stood up as she saw Nurse Morai standing angrily in the doorway.

Leaning out the door into the hallway Nurse Morai called out a code four, and then marched into the room pulling out a syringe filled with blue liquid.

“Move out of the way Aria.” Nurse Morai pushed her towards the wall as she stalked towards the sitting Stiles.

Stiles looked at the Nurse with anger as she pushed Aria, as he examined her though, his eyes fell on the syringe in her hand. His body moved quickly as he backed away from her into the corner.

“John, calm down, this wont hurt I promise, we just need to look at your arm.” Nurse Morai put her handle up cautiously as she continued walking towards him.

“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO. DON'T COME NEAR ME!” Stiles started screaming getting louder and louder the closer Nurse Morai got towards him.

Aria backed out of the room, just as two other Nurse's rushed in. Fighting Stiles, they managed to pin him to wall and inject him with the syringe. As he flopped into unconscious, they laid him in his bed and wrapped his arm up with gauze. Exiting the room, Nurse Morai grabbed Aria roughly by the arm and dragged her down the hallway. Stopping suddenly, Nurse Morai turned and faced her.

“What was that? Did you not recognize the fact that he was hurting himself?”

“I did, I just-”

“You just what?”

“Edna, stop.”

Nurse Morai, and Aria both turned towards the new voice. A man in a crisp black suit stood behind them, glancing between the two, he pointed at Aria and motioned for her to follow him.

“Ms. Vates tell me something, how did you manage to get John to speak about himself when he wasn't talked to anyone, in months?” The man asked as they walked through the halls.

“I don't know sir, he just started telling me things.” Aria noticed they were walking towards the front doors.

“Well, whatever you did, keep doing it.” Pausing at the front doors the man turned to look at Aria, “Since your resident is currently incapacitated you may leave for the day, but I expect you to be here on time tomorrow.” Patting Aria on the shoulders, he walked back down the hallways whistling merrily.

Aria shook her head in shock, wondering who were the real insane people here. Walking out of the building, getting to her car, she began her drive home. Making a split second decision, Aria turned into the local library.

Heading straight for the computer section, she sat down at the area with computers that held archives of newspapers. Clicking the search engine she typed in STILES, not really sure what to expect. Looking through the various links, one article caught her eye, clicking on it she came face to face with Stiles himself, and below that a heading she wasn't expecting to see.

**STILES STILINSKI SON OF SHERIFF GOES MISSING**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you're enjoying! 
> 
> Simba
> 
> Also thank you to my Beta!


	3. Chapter Three

Aria screamed as she woke from her dream, sweat poured from skin, as she breathed deeply trying to calm herself down. A throbbing went through her forehead, as an aching headache latched itself to her. A shudder went down her spine as she thought back to the nightmare she had just awoken from. The nightmare was about Stiles, she dreamed she was there when he was being kidnapped. She heard his pleas, and she felt his nails as his hands dug into her wrists trying to pull away from the person dragging him. She could still hear his screams as though they were stuck inside her head.

Aria thought back to earlier when she was on the computer at the library, the whole article talked about who they suspected, and what they were doing to find him. It had a link connecting it to a news website that had various videos relating to his kidnapping. She spent three whole hours sitting in the hard plastic chair just watching video, after video. She finally stopped after the librarian kicked her out, saying that it was closing time.

Aria found out things about the boy she never expected, she didn't understand why anyone would kidnap someone as nice as Stiles, was portrayed as being. Everyone who was interviewed only had good things to say about him, one boy named Scott, even said he was like a brother to him. Though Scott had looked so lost while talking about Stiles, the one who made her heart wrench the most, was when they interviewed his father. Stiles' father look older then he actually was said to be, stress, worry, and sadness covered his face, his eyes held no light and dimmed the more interviews Aria saw him in.

One thing had sent a chill down Aria's spin, all the articles and videos had been from two years ago. No matter how much she searched, she was unable to find any articles or videos that had been created recently, she couldn't believe they had stopped looking, but she could find no evidence to prove other wise.

She jumped, as a loud screech echoed around her room, glancing at her alarm clock she stood up determinedly. She was going to find out more about Stiles today, and nothing was going to stop her. Not even Nurse Morai, who seemed to have some sort of vendetta against her.

\----------------------------

Aria walked quickly towards Stiles room, she held his medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Knocking on the door she called gently, “Stiles? Its Aria, will you open the door please?”

She heard scuffing inside, when the door was suddenly thrust open. On the other side of the door stood Stiles, grinning broadly he pulled Aria into a hug, surprising her greatly.

His lips fell beside her ear, as he hugged her tightly, “I was so worried that they hurt you after you left yesterday. The pack and I promise we wont let them hurt you, Derek even said he would rip their throats out with his teeth if they even think about touching you.” Pulling away from her, he looked down both sides of the hallway, before pulling her into the room, shutting the door firmly.

Aria stood there still shocked from the hug Stiles had just given her as Stiles went and flopped himself down on the bed, he yawned tiredly as he looked at her lazily. She glanced at his arm and noticed he had bandages firmly wrapped around it. She inwardly flinched as she thought back to why they were on his arm. She placed the medicine and water down on his side table as he patted the bed beside were he was laying, sitting down she quickly looked him over, he seemed very different compared to how he acted yesterday.

“Stiles, can I ask you some questions?” Aria looked away from him, hoping he would agree.

“Of course. Ask anything you want! The pack say's they will answer any questions you want too, though I have to admit Derek probably wont, he is a bit of a sour wolf to be honest.”

“Where are you from?”

“Beacon Hills, California.”

“How long have you been here?”

“Define here, like in this room?” Stiles looked at her curiously.

“No, how long have you been with the hunters?” Aria looked Stiles straight in the eyes as his eyes hardened.

“I don't know, I lost count after the first month. You're going to help me escape right?” Stiles asked as seriousness etched its way onto his face.

Aria looked away quickly and began asking her next question, “Who is the pack?”

Stiles grabbed her chin and turned it towards him, his face was hard as he stared at her. “You're going to help me leave right?”

“Stiles-” Aria tried to speak but she wasn't sure what to say.

“Aria, you are going to help me leave.” Stiles gripped her chin tighter as he said this.

Aria felt tears well up in her eyes not sure what to do, she read all those articles about him being kidnapped, but she wasn't sure what to believe.

\------------

_Wouldn't the facility say something to the police if he really was kidnapped, **wouldn't they recognize him?** Maybe that's why the articles had stopped, because they found him, and they put him here. But why would they put him here? Obviously, because he needed to be here, Beacon Hills is only an hour and a half away from here. They would know who he was. **They would send him home if he wasn't sick.**_

\-------------

“Stiles, you, you're sick, that’s why you are here. Let them help you, please.” Aria whispered as she pulled the hand away from her chin and gripped it gently. She felt water drip down her cheeks as she realized she was crying, she wasn't sure why she was crying over someone she had met only the day before.

Stiles smiled sadly, as he used the hand that wasn't being held to wipe the tears away, “The hunters are brainwashing you, they are lying. I'm not sick, they captured me. Please I need your help to leave, I need your help to get back to my family. I am the only family my Dad has left, please, don't let him suffer, because I was an idiot and allowed myself to be captured.”

“Stiles...”

“Please Aria......please.”

Aria could see no lies in Stiles eyes, as he looked at her, he held her gaze, before she looked away. “Who is the pack, Stiles?”

“Aria, please...”

“Who is the pack Stiles? How can I help you if you don't answer my questions?” Aria said as frustration littered her face.

“Your right, I’m sorry. The pack consists of Derek Hale, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Cora Hale, Peter Hale, Lydia Martin, Alison Argent, Jackson Whittemore, Alan Deaton, and now you.” Aria wasn't sure how to react as Stiles said she was apart of the pack as well, “Who exactly are all these people?” Stiles laughed, “I guess I should tell about each of them huh? Well, Derek, is the old Alpha, he gave up his Alphaness though to save his sister, Cora. He is a total sour wolf, but he is actually really nice, though he would never admit it, he worries about all of us. Besides Cora and Peter, he is one of the only ones in the pack who were born and not bitten. Scott has been my best friend since forever, he was bit during freshman year. He is super nice, but tends to be really oblivious to things. He and Alison used to date, but they broke up, and honestly I think Alison has something going on with Isaac. Scott took over as Alpha, after Derek after it was revealed he is a true Alpha. Isaac has a lot of daddy issues, since he was abused when he was younger. He is one of the newest to the pack and-”

Stiles cut off as Nurse Morai entered the room, glancing between the two of them she narrowed her eyes. “What's going on here?”

Aria stood up quickly, “Nothing, I was just bringing Stiles his medicine and then we talked for a little bit. Is that okay?”

Nurse Morai looked at the table where Aria had set down the medicine earlier, “It doesn't look like he took his medicine.”

“Well if I remember correctly, it his choice whether or not he wants to take it, Nurse Morai.”

Nurse Morai looked angrily at Aria as he stepped forward, “Why you little brat how dare you talk to me that way!” Before Aria could reply, Nurse Morai screamed as Stiles was suddenly on top of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! How do you feel about the little bubble you got into Aria's mind? I want to put a few more of these in following chapters, with both Aria and Stiles. What do you guys think? I would love to get feedback about this idea! :)
> 
> Thanks  
> Simba


	4. Chapter Four

**2 years ago**

Stiles screamed as he felt the knife cut into his flesh, blood pooled into his mouth choking him into silence. He pulled at the chords that surrounded his wrists, only to give up as they just dug in deeper. A piercing ache went through his body as the knife continued to bite into pale flesh.

“Your screams are only making this better Stiles.” Jennifer wiped the knife off with a rag already covered in Stiles' blood.

She had been at this for what felt like hours to him, slowly cutting into Stiles, taking the blood and creating the finally piece of the ritual. From the first day she had entered Beacon Hills she knew he would be the final piece to give her the power she needed. The final sacrifice had to be someone who had a pure soul, and more then someone who has already died. When Jennifer had kidnapped the three parents, she knew Deaton would tell them about sacrificing themselves instead. But what Deaton didn't know, was that it was exactly what Jennifer wanted, since Stiles sacrificed himself he set himself up to be the final sacrifice.

Jennifer turned towards the table and picked up a bowl made of crystallized bone. Taking a hold of the knife again, she went back to where Stiles was tied up. She cut from his collarbone to the tip of his shoulder, the blood pooled quickly, cascading down his skin like a river. Putting the bowl up to the cut she patiently waited for enough blood to fill the bowl.

She rolled her eyes as Stiles screamed from the pain brought by the cut, “Oh stop your whining, this isn't real pain.”

Stiles glared angrily at her, and spit the blood that was in his mouth at her face. She grimaced as she felt the warm liquid against her face. Wiping it away she set the bowl down on the table, she gripped his chin harshly, and pulled his face towards her, causing Stiles to bite back a whimper as the chord around his neck cut deeper into his throat.

“I wouldn't try that again Stiles.” Jennifer pushed his head back, and smirked as she heard a sicking thud when Stiles head slammed back against the board he was tied too.

Going back to the bowl of blood, Jennifer looked over the various materials that covered the table. Picking up the small bowl full of crushed up mistletoe and wolfesbane, she poured it into the bowl of blood. She then picked up a green and white paste and mixed it into the concoction as well. When the blood concoction started to bubble and simmer, Jennifer began to speak in another language. The language was harsh, and resembled nothing that Stiles had heard or read before in his any of his research.

After what seemed like hours to Stiles, though it was actually only a few minutes, Jennifer turned around towards him again, holding the bowl in her hand. The bowl no longer contented the same bloody liquid concoction it had before, in fact it was actually a solid goo now. The bowl now held a dark black substance that resembled the goo Jackson had been coughing up when he had been the Kanima.

“Do you see this Stiles? It may not look like anything important, but its actually very, very, powerful.” Jennifer ran a finger along Stiles cheek, before an evil glare entered into her eyes.

She grabbed his chin roughly and forced Stiles' mouth open, putting the bowl up to his mouth, Jennifer watched with interest as Stiles tried to thrust the black goo out of his mouth. She clamped her hand over his mouth, forcing him to be unable to spit it out and let out a disapproving noise.

“No, no Stiles. Swallow it.”

Stiles forced the solid black goo down his throat, he nearly chocked in the process, as he glared at her with contempt. The pain happened within seconds after the goo went down his throat. A scream echoed around the room, it felt like his insides were being ripped to shreds. Blood spewed out of his mouth as Jennifer backed away, a satisfied smirk rested on her face. As more and more blood was coughed up, Stiles literally thought he was going to die from suffocation. When his lungs finally gave out Jennifer started speaking again, in that same harsh language from before. A dark feeling entered Stiles as Jennifer continued with her chant, the pain and blood seemed to stop just as she laid a finger against his bloody chest. A dark undesirable feeling entered into Stiles whole being, as he felt her nail dig into his chest. Stiles felt like his heart was being ripped out, the pain making his whole body go numb just when his whole life went dark.

Stiles woke with a start, no longer felt the chords biting into his neck and wrists. In front of him sat someone he never expected to see from his angle. A boy that resembled Stiles all the way down to the moles, was tied up in front of him. Stiles couldn't tell if the boy in front of him was dead or just unconscious, but he feared the latter.

“Your not dead, don't worry.”

Stiles turned towards the voice, not shocked when he saw Jennifer leaning against the wall. After what he had just gone through, it wasn't shocking that he had memorized the sound of her voice.

“What did you do to me?”

“The last part of the ritual was to rip an innocent soul from its vessel. Your soul Stiles holds more innocence and purity, then any soul I have ever encountered. That is why I chose you, Stiles. At this moment you're a soul, your body will move around, and some what act like you, but you wont be in control your body.”

Stiles stared down at his body, “Will I ever be able to return to it?”

Jennifer walked forward and stood beside Stiles, “Yes, one day, after I take down the rest of the alpha pack.”

“How will I return to my body?”

Jennifer walked over to Stiles' soulless body and began to unwrap the chord from around his neck, “You will need to find a Red.”

“What the hell is a red?”

“A Red is a human that is connected to souls. They usually stray away from packs because they don't really like to get involved with Emissary’s, but if you leave the pack then they should help you.”

“So a Red can help me, if I leave the pack?” Stiles didn't like the idea of leaving the pack, but he knew his Dad needed him, with his soul. “How do I know if a person is a Red or not?”

After Jennifer cut the last chord on his wrists, she turned to look at him, “You will know because both you and your soulless body will be drawn to them.”

\- ------ -

**Present Time**

“Stiles, Stiles, stop!” Aria screamed as he attacked Nurse Morai.

Nurse Morai's face was covered with blood, a sickening crack caused a dark whimper to escape from Nurse Morai's mouth. The possessed look on Stiles face made him look uncontrolled and wild, Aria couldn't believe the Stiles she was seeing. When another crack sounded from Nurse Morai's face, Aria pitched forward grabbing tightly to Stiles wrist.

Falling to her knees she brought the bloodied hand away from Nurse Morai, “Please stop Stiles..”

Stiles turned to her with a sickening smile, “They can't mess with you, the hunters aren't allowed to hurt you. I have to protect you.”

Aria shook her head profusely as she looked at Stiles, “You don't need to protect me Stiles. You just need to worry about yourself, you're the one that's sick.”

“I'm not sick Aria. I just need to protect you.”

“Why do you need to protect me Stiles?”

“Because you can give me my soul back.”

“What are you-”

Aria fell unconscious just as the facilities other nurse's rushed in, when they tried to move her limp body away from Stiles, he went crazy and attempted to attack them as well. But before he had a chance to punch the nurse that pulled Aria away, Stiles was injected with the same liquid he was injected with when Aria had first met him.

\- ------ -

_Aria, do you know the fairytale of the boy who gave his soul up to witch, so he could save his family? No? Well your going to help that boy get back to his family, because he is slowly breaking without them, and he hasn't been broken this much, since his Mother died._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays guys! I hope you have had a good holiday so far! : )   
> Thank you for all the reviews! They are greatly appreciated! So, here's what happened to Stiles, Jennifer ripped his soul from his body! I will go into more detail about all of this later on, for now I just wanted to bring some more insight into what happened, and how Aria is involved. Do you guys think she is the Red? Or could Stiles just be confused about who the Red actually is, I mean Jennifer didn't really give him much to go on!  
> Well until next time guys,  
> Simba

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is my first story, should I continue? Any feed back?  
> Thanks!  
> Simba
> 
> P.s I am in search of a Beta!


End file.
